Mujer
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Oneshot. "Mujer", le dice. Y cada vez suena diferente, atrás quedó el tono frío y déspota. Ahora podría casi jurar que lo pronuncia con devoción. Incluso algo más... VXB .


Finalmente vacaciones! Y esta es mi primer incursión en el mundo DBZ, así que espero que les guste.

Ah, sí. Nada mío, como de costumbre.

**Mujer.**

Mujer, _sí_.

- Basta, Vegeta.- Dice en apenas un susurro. Los invitados se acaban de ir y la sala está vacía, exceptuando los platos y tazas vacías sobre la mesa.

- ¿Ahora qué, mujer?- Pregunta él, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en señal de no estar de ánimos. La camisa lo está matando, literalmente- _demasiado ajustada, asfixiante_. Toda la noche soportando a esa bola de ineptos para que ahora la mujer empiece a molestarlo, justo antes de ir a dormir.

- Ni siquiera en presencia de mis amigos puedes comportarte.- Dice, recogiendo algunos de los platos que contienen sobras esparcidas por toda su superficie (pastel de chocolate, cabe aclarar).- Simplemente estoy cansada.- Y suspira, para dejar en claro su punto, aunque él todavía no pueda entender a qué viene tanto reclamo.

- Si te explicaras, me ayudaría un poco, mujer.

- ¿Ves? Justo a eso me refiero.- Dice olvidando el caos que dejó Goku en su lugar. Camina un par de pasos, sin voltear a verlo directamente.- Bulma, mi nombre es Bulma.- Dice, antes de darle completamente la espalda (mostrando las caderas envueltas en negro) y dirigirse hacia las escaleras.- Me gustaría que lo recordaras de vez en cuando.

Y se va. Sube los escalones despacio, sin preocuparse por ver si las palabras realmente llegaron a los oídos de su interlocutor. Camina, dejando tras de sí el olor a champagne y el último perfume de su marca favorita. Mezcla exótica que hace que él la siga con la mirada.

Así, sus brazos ceden mientras murmura algo, incomprensible, sumamente bajo y luego termina la labor que ella empezó. Recoge los trastes y los coloca sobre el fregadero, ya mañana los robots los lavaran. Recorre las cortinas y se permite un instante para observar el cielo estrellado. Piensa. Piensa en la posición en la que está ahora, atado completamente a una terrícola; y no a cualquiera, a ella precisamente. A ella y su vestido negro, y su andar endemoniado. Piensa tanto que hasta se pregunta qué tan cierto es que sea _humana_.

Diablos, será una noche larga. Y el dolor de cabeza amenaza con aumentar. Cierra de golpe la cortina, reprochándole mentalmente a la mujer. Todavía que se digno a acompañarla durante la cena (sin gritar tanto, sin enfadarse... _tanto_) , y lo trata de esa manera. Reproches, a pesar de contenerse de no decirle algo indebido al estúpido de Kakaroto, o al bueno para nada de Yamcha (ése, que se presenta sin vergüenza en la casa). Se contuvo, por ella, por la mujer. La mujer. Su mujer.

Sube, después de unos cinco o diez minutos, quitándose la absurda camisa que empieza a ahogarlo y tirándola a mitad de la escalera. La noche es fresca, pero no lo resiente, está acostumbrado. Se afloja el cinturón y cuenta mentalmente sus pasos hasta llegar a la habitación. Siete. Doce. Quince. Sin tocar siquiera, se adentra en la penumbra y la mira, semidesnuda, cepillándose el cabello enfrente del tocador. El vestido se encuentra en el piso, al lado de los zapatos, mientras el cuerpo se le exhibe solamente en sujetador y unas bragas _diminutas_ (y negras); lo que hace que contenga la respiración un segundo, maldiciéndose por lo bajo al mostrar siempre la misma debilidad.

Pero, diablos, que ya es costumbre. Se acerca y empieza a besarle el cuello, lentamente. Hasta que ella deja el cepillo y se pone en pie, mirándolo con una mezcla de reproche y frustración.

- Hoy no, Vegeta.- Arrastra las palabras, pero hay algo, _algo,_ que impide que se aleje del todo.

- Mujer...

- Bulma.- Le corrige, mientras se pone un camisón blanco, delicado y semitransparente. Luego alza las mantas y se dispone a entrar en la cama.

O esos son sus planes hasta que siente que él la apresa sobre la misma, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Tiene esa mirada, de hambre, de lujuria, de otra cosa que no sabe identificar aún. Esa mirada de luna, de luna llena y de sangre. Sangre, sed, y _eso_. (Eso, sí). Y sonríe, como solo él sabe, mientras observa su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente.

- Todavía no, mujer. Es temprano.- Besa, ahoga, aprieta.

- Bulma.- Dice ella, antes de que él la calle con un beso feroz. Le arranca suspiros mezclados con desesperación mientras muerde y marca. Mientras sigue aprisionando sus manos con la derecha y su izquierda empieza a perderse debajo del camisón.

- Mujer.- Le dice al oído, justo antes de morder el lóbulo par abajar por el cuello. Ya no importan las absurdas impertinencias de Kakaroto ni la estupidez de la raza humana. Ya no importa el tener que soportar conversaciones sin sentido durante casi cuatro o cinco horas. No importa, si ahora cobra su premio. Suyo. _Suya_.

Ella ya no habla, se pierde en la espalda ancha que la cubre, acariciando cada una de las cicatrices que la recorren. Dedos largos, fríos. Músculos tensos. Mirada vulnerable cuando la mano recorre las líneas del busto hasta despojarla de lo poco que trae.

- Mujer.- Le dice ahora, suavemente.- Mujer.- Murmura mientras besa el vientre donde ahora se resguarda _su primer_ hijo (él primero, que no el único).- Mujer.- Dice mientras baja lentamente por la pierna derecha, delineando su figura con los labios. (Y se pierde, abajo).

Y cada vez suena diferente, atrás quedó el tono frío y déspota. Ahora ella podría casi jugar que lo pronuncia con devoción. Incluso algo más... y calla, mientras sus manos acarician la mandíbula fuerte y firme, para besarlo brevemente antes de permitir que siga su camino.

- Mujer.- Susurra él, antes de hacerla vibrar, mientras ella se arquea sobre el colchón.

Mujer, sí.

Pero mía.

Mi mujer.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Y bueno, eso es todo.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado!

Si lo fue (o no), no duden en dejar un review...

Gracias por leer =)


End file.
